


Ах, эта свадьба!

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Ах, эта свадьба!

***

— Как ты, дорогой?

— Все отлично. Просто замечательно. Видишь, я улыбаюсь и спокоен.

Магнус недоверчиво посмотрел на своего нефилима, тяжело вздохнул, после чего сказал:

— Джейс говорит, что нашел у тебя клинок нефилима.

— Да, он забрал его. Хотя я считаю это неправильным. Стоило бы озаботиться. На всякий случай. Мало ли.

— Это свадьба, а не война, Александр!

— Я должен быть начеку постоянно! Особенно в такой день! Вдруг что-нибудь случится.

— Например? — Магнус тяжело вздохнул, будто разговаривал с ребенком.

— Откроется портал в Эдом? Церемонию прервет демон? Гости начнут убивать друг друга? Вариантов масса!

— Давай будем честны. Александр, ты просто хочешь сорвать свадьбу.

Алек покраснел то ли от праведного негодования, то ли от того, что Магнус поймал его с поличным.

— Ты перевираешь мои мотивы, — возразил он. — Я хочу, чтобы все прошло хорошо. В конце концов, Макс — мой младший брат, и этот день очень важен для него.

— А еще ты против его отношений с моим отцом, которого уже не раз пытался убить или отправить в Эдом. Тебе неприятна мысль о том, что они вместе.

— Он принц Ада!

— А я его сын!

— Ты другое дело, Магнус! Ты наполовину человек! И ты любишь меня.

— А мой отец влюблен в Макса. Хочешь ты того или нет, они вместе, и эта свадьба мало что изменит. Потому прошу, Александр, держи себя в руках.

— Я постараюсь.

***

— Они что? — с ужасом спросил Магнус.

— Подрались. На кулаках. А потом накидались виски, — веселясь, отрапортовал Рафаэль.

— Макс сильно расстроился?

— Он в восторге! Говорит, это начало крепкой дружбы.

Магнус покачал головой.

— Не понять мне ритуалов такого толка.

— Забей. Лучше веселись.

— А если Александр попытается убить моего отца?

Рафаэль кивнул в сторону, где оставил пресловутую парочку.

— Тогда иди и следи за своей семейкой.

Магнус устремил взгляд в указанном направлении и испуганно констатировал:

— У Александра в руках нож... Боже, он неисправим!

В некоторых вопросах Лайтвудов не переупрямить. И Макс — истинный представитель собственного рода. Кому бы еще пришло в голову устраивать церемонию с принцем Эдома?! Впрочем, для любви нет преград, как на земле, так и в подземном мире.


End file.
